


Family Matters

by Shadbush, sub_textual



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, But it gets resolved don't worry, Internalized anti-incest, M/M, Nero accidentally walks in on his uncle and father in weird situations: the fic, Nero discovers his uncle and father are fucking each other: the fic, Nero should learn how to use a phone to call in advance, Nero's not down with the brotherfucking at first, Poor Nero, blood resonance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadbush/pseuds/Shadbush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual
Summary: Nero's life sucks: the fic.AKA: 4 Times Nero Read Too Much Into Things, and 1 Time He Didn't（四次尼禄对事情过度解读了，一次他没有。）Original English version





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834103) by [sub_textual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual). 
  * A translation of [Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834103) by [sub_textual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_textual/pseuds/sub_textual). 



> 这是一篇翻译，原作者是sub_textual太太，请赞美她w
> 
> 为了翻译过来行文流畅，并且符合这边的阅读习惯以及保留原文的趣味（双关），所以采取了部分意译和口语原文保留的方式进行翻译，或许会有些奇怪（原文很完美，这完全是我翻译的问题），并且这是我第一次翻译这么长的英文同人，如有不恰当的地方，欢迎指正，实在是感到非常抱歉。
> 
> 与原文斜体对应的地方都改成了斜体加粗【应该都打上了。  
> 游戏里的专有名词则改成了斜体。  
> 按照原作太太的tag打了tag。
> 
> 阅读愉快w

 

问题在于，Nero其实很清楚他的家庭情况有点怪异。

  打从你头一回见到你的叔叔起，这一系列事情就没有哪怕一点正常的地方：你不光照着他的脸来了一记猛踢，还把他扔到教堂一角，并且用那把该死的剑捅穿了他的胸膛。而同一位骨瘦如柴总是在吟诗的哥特怪小子一起拯救世界，看起来也没多正常，更何况这小子后来还跟你一直试图干掉的恶魔融为一体，摇身一变成为了你亲爱的老爸。

  没错，试着把 ** _这些话_** 重复三遍，你就知道有多诡异了。

  至于被他亲爹偷走的胳膊随后像蜥蜴——或者恶魔。随便啦。——一样长出来这件事，尽管它是如此地诡异，但的确有够酷炫，起码帮了Kyrie不少忙，所以Nero也就不再整天抱怨这条手臂上发生的事故了。

  然而， ** _真正_** 令他感到烦恼的是，每当他决定去 _Devil May Cry_ 时，他总能在最他妈奇怪的情况下撞见他叔和他爹的私人场合。他们简直像是 ** _想让他_** 因为脑干受损或是别的什么而昏迷猝死。

  当然啦，Nero不排除这是Dante搞出来的，并且他亲爱的老爸看起来不像是那种喜欢恶作剧的人。他不敢肯定，但Vergil明显不是那种喜欢跟儿子愉快玩耍的人。多数时候，他只是坐在Nero身边读书，在他们互相问候的时候无动于衷地回应，或者说，这就是那种把对方看做空气的相处方式，简称视而不见。

  Nero总不可能走到他面前说，“Hey, Dad，你进展如何？那本书看起来还不错的样子，讲什么的？” ** _那未免太可悲并且太讨打了。_** Nero确信Vergil会因为被打断思绪，而用Yamato或者别的啥捅死自己。Vergil可不像V那么温和宽容，他身上有一种看起来近乎冷漠的严厉总能把人拒之门外。而Nero就仿佛不速之客一般，闯入了一片沉寂而荒芜的雪原，任何轻举妄动都能引发雪崩。从某种程度上讲，这就像V平时所具有的那种忧郁气质；不过现在回想起来，那或许是发型导致的错觉。

  不管怎样，Nero并不是真正了解他的父亲，所以他真的不知道怎么看待过去几次拜访中他身处的奇怪境地。

 

*

  第一次是在他们从地狱回来后不久。

  Nero简直快气炸了，不只是因为他老爹和叔叔在地狱呆了 ** _几个月_** 后终于决定重返人间。真正让他怒不可遏的是，这事儿是 ** _Nico_** 告诉他的，而Nico则是在Lady路过镇子时从Lady那里听说的。

  “Heeey, Nero!你知道你爸和Dante回来了吗？”她是这么问Nero的，嘴里叼着一支烟，唇角微微翘起，朝他咧嘴一笑， ** _知道他这会儿满脑子都是什么吗？_**

因为，他并不知道，他敢肯定他没有听说这件事。没有来电通知。没有明信片。 ** _什么都没有。_** 只有一个空洞的、充斥着太多疑问的地方，记忆中那彻骨的冽风拂过他的头发，他从来不知道这一切会让他想要飞身跳进地狱。这似乎就是他这操蛋的一生的故事了。得到了一个真正的家庭，并且在几秒钟后眼睁睁看它从指间坠落。这可太他妈棒了。

  现在他们终于回来了，他却不得不从第三方那里得到这个消息。

  从 ** _Nico_** ，从所有人，总之不是从他的家人那里。

  是的，Nero被惹毛了，他想让Dante和Vergil明白这一点。

  所以，在某个日光充足的、炎热的夏日午后，他破门而入时，也没有仔细想过这事儿多少有些直接粗暴。

  “Hey, Dante!你他妈的在哪儿？”他一边甩上门，一边大声叫道，迎接他的却是一个听起来相当可疑的声音——慢着，这他妈是怎么回事？那是 ** _呻吟_** 吗？Nero眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己开始不太舒服了，然后他缓慢地环顾事务所，尽管他的直觉告诉他， ** _或许_** 他应该立刻转身，从哪儿来回哪儿去。因为，真的，当这件事的主角是Dante时，呻吟不应该是他关注的地方。

  声音是从楼上传来的。

  但真正他妈可怕的是接下来发生的事——Dante的声音伴随着呻吟飘下楼梯，并且，他说：“Right there, Verge. **_Right_** ——there.”

  Nero的脑子里忽然变得一片空白。

  或许是出于某种怪异的、病态的好奇心，或许只为了证明事实与他的判断不符，Nero顺着他叔叔的声音来到卧室门前。他在外面停顿了一下——没错，这是毫无疑问是真的。Dante ** _呻吟_** 着，那真他妈的不光有点真实过头，还有点恶心，Nero绝不想知道他叔叔为什么会发出这种声音——慢着。

  ** _慢着。_**

  “ ** _Shit_** _,_ Vergil—”

  “深呼吸，Dante，你能承受这个。”

  Nero还没来得及反应，身体就提前帮他做好了一切。他踹开了那扇该死的门，大叫着：“操， ** _该死的千万别是我想的那样！_** ”

  映入眼帘的是盘坐在床上，没穿上衣的Dante。在他身后站着的则是穿戴整齐的Vergil，正把他的大拇指按压Dante的右肩，显然是在给他的兄弟做按摩。

  他们沉默地盯着Nero看了一会儿。

  氛围异常平静而和谐。这真的快让他窒息了。

  “你他妈搞什么，Nero。”Dante咆哮道，有些困惑地皱了皱眉头，并且把Vergil从自己身上推开。在Nero有些无措地后退时，Dante把双腿伸展开来，终于下了床，他突然感觉自己的脸很大几率和叔叔挂在椅子后面的外套是一样的颜色。

  他尴尬地笑了笑，举起一只手。“Uh…嘿，伙计们！最近怎么样？咱们……好久……不见了？”

  “有人教过你进门应该 ** _先敲门_** 吗？”Dante苦涩地问道，随后伸手去拿他的衬衫，然后迅速把它套上。站在他身后的Vergil同样松了一口气，重新整理了一下衣着，绕过床向Nero走来。

  “我就不打扰你了，Dante。”他干巴巴地对Dante说。直到他越过Nero身侧时，Nero才忽然想起自己为什么会冲进 _Devil May Cry_ 。他没有料想到会在这样一个奇怪的情景逮到他老爸，并且，尽管现在的情况稍有缓和，但Vergil完美地踩中了他的怒点。

  **_让我们单独谈谈，_** 他说，仿佛Nero是什么可以随便抛弃的东西一样。情景再现。

  去他妈的。或许Nero需要再给他一拳以示提醒，但他没有因为他想这样做，而就这么做。正相反，他决定走另一条更加简单明了的路线，比如在尽可能地在语气中填满挖苦。

  “我他妈的简直失望透顶！你们甚至没有给我一个‘嘿，孩子，最近过得怎么样？很抱歉我们把你丢在 _Qliphoth_ 顶端，还不告诉你我们已经回来了。’不应该是这样吗？得了吧， ** _老爸，_** 我还以为你会更礼貌一点呢。”Nero冷冷地嘲讽着，他的眼底酝酿着足够多的愤怒，像是两团熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰。

  而Vergil只是极其冷静地看着他，好似把他当做一只流浪小猫，或是某个不受欢迎的不速之客，正好闯入了Dante精心设计出的私人享乐现场。“下午好，Nero。我想已经有一段时间没见面了，不是吗？”

  “你知道吗，孩子，如果你他妈的 ** _不破坏我的门，_** 你或许会被邀请来参加‘Welcome Back Party‘’！但是现在， ** _你失去了这张请柬，因为你就这么闯了进来——_** ”但丁凝视着他，然后突地停了下来。方才在他脸上堆积的愤怒慢慢化为一种忧虑，“等一下， ** _你为什么会在这儿？_** ”

  “认真的吗？”Nero恼怒地问，“你真的要问这个吗？”

  “Ah，所以你大老远跑来这里，”Vergil淡淡地说，遥远得像那时他站在树顶上时飘来的回声，“只是想确认我们是否活着回来了。那就好好看看，Nero，我们很好。”

  “No,Dumbass！”Nero脱口而出，“我来这里是因为你们是我的 ** _家人_** ！”

  Vergil显然没料到这一点。他眨了眨眼睛，Nero发誓他看到了，就在此刻，在这明亮而温暖的午后，他称之为冰川的脸上裂开一道极其细小的裂缝，通过裂缝，他似乎察觉一丝难以琢磨的迹象。Nero想钻进那个裂缝里，好好瞧瞧这到底是什么意思，可是被Dante挡住了——他揽住Vergil的肩膀，认真地看着Nero，脸上带着些许难为情。

  他看上去真的有些懊悔。

  “好了孩子，放过你老爸吧，”Dante说，语气听起来比刚才温柔多了，“你不能全怪他。如果你想责怪某个没有通知你，从而搞砸了整件事的人，那你也该责怪我。”

  Nero用一种不可置信的目光看着Dante，他刚才还想着一拳把他揍到房间的另一头，但现在那种冲动已经开始消退了，因为说真的，你怎么能狠心对一个看起来很难过的人发火呢？这可太差劲了。

  “好吧，好吧，”他喃喃自语，愤怒像是气球里的氢气一样慢慢溜走了，“这事儿糟糕透了。”

  Dante和Vergil交换了一下眼神，Nero并不明白他们这样的用意，随后他的叔叔和老爹便从他身侧走过，就在那一瞬间，他发现自己被拉进了一个——这两个混蛋，那绝对是一个拥抱。Dante在他背上轻拍了一下便抽回身，只留下一只手揽着他的肩。“很高兴能与你再会，孩子，”他温柔地笑了笑，然后捏了捏Nero的肩膀，收回了他的手。“抱歉忘记告诉你我们已经回来了，我们正忙着处理堆积的一切，实在有点抽不开身。就让这事儿这么过去吧。”

  在他身后，Vergil还是安静地目睹着一切，仿佛一尊凝固的石像，但Nero意识到他的父亲看起来的确有点……尴尬。可能他真的不知道自己在这里该做些什么才好。Nero本来希望能从这里得到一个道歉，但Vergil似乎并不是那种会表达歉意的人，所以他放弃了。毕竟，他大老远跑来 ** _也不是为了再跟老爹打一架。_**

  （好吧，或许他的确很想 ** _狠揍_** 他们一顿，但那个拥抱的感觉要比踹脸要好太多了。）

   就在他准备说些类似的令人宽慰的话时，Vergil直视他的眸子，优雅地颔首道：“是的，Nero，很高兴再见到你。你看上去还不错。”Nero感受到一股他完全没有预料到的暖流，正从他身体里缓缓淌过。幼年跟Kyrie、Credo还有他们的父母一起坐在餐桌旁，分享一顿温暖的晚餐时，他也有过同样的感觉。

  这种感觉让他觉得 ** _自己与家庭联系在了一起_** ，你看，现在他真的拥有了一个家。

  “嗯，”他说，声音突然有点紧张，“我也很高兴见到你。”他略微停顿了一下，小心翼翼地去看Vergil，然后又补充了一句什么，那简直像是在说——“父亲。”

 

*

 

  Nero第二次发现自己处于尴尬的境地，是在好几个星期之后了。

  他刚刚在离事务所不远的地方完成了一个委托，并且觉得顺道来看望他叔和他老爸是个不错的主意。当然，哪怕他们并不是一个完美的家庭，但他们仍然是一家人，这对Nero来讲意义非凡。有一种说法是， ** _幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭却各有各的不幸，_** 至少这对 _Sparda_ 家族来讲真是太正确了——嗯，总有些不一样的地方了，比如他现在竟然可以把自己想象成 ** _一位Sparda_** ——至少Nero在试着给他的家族创造一些美好的回忆。

  这是他们应得的。

  于是，在一个闷热的夏夜里，当夕阳坠落到地平线以下，他漫步走向了 _Devil May Cry_ ，并且还给Dante带了一打啤酒，以及一瓶Kyrie坚持让他带给他爸的高档红酒。正当他要走进事务所时，一声闷响从门内传来，听来像是呻吟。

  Nero拧起眉头，轻手轻脚地把门推开。

  从他的角度来讲，他没有发现任何事情——只有Dante的办公桌，但他本人并不在后面。

  “操，Verge，”Dante那虚无缥缈的声音从房间的另一侧传来，接着是一道急喘，一声呻吟，“这也太他妈的紧了。”

  “耐心乃是一种美德，弟弟。”Vergil说，这听起来未免太搞笑了，“或许你应该放松一点。”

  “你真是一点忙都帮不上。”

  “你想要我怎么做呢，Dante？”

  “给我弄点 ** _润滑油_** ！”但丁喊道。事已至此，Nero觉得他已经无法忍受了。他不知道他们在里面 ** _做什么_** ，尽管他真的不想知道，但他肯定不能放任事情继续发展下去。

  他深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来，然后冲进了 _Devil May Cry_ ，目光梭巡一周，落到了—— ** _老天啊，这他妈是在搞什么_** ——那就是他爹，和他正弯腰趴在台球桌上，涨红了一张脸的叔叔。Vergil俯身伸出一只手握过Dante的前臂，看起来像是在……

  慢着。

  Nero眯起眼睛打量。

  Dante的手是卡在洞里了吗？

  Nero忍不住哼笑出声，暴露了自己的存在。

  两双蓝眼睛正好落到了他身上。

  Vergil直起身，转过来面向他，Dante却气得面红耳赤，完全无法站直身子。这只能说明他的确卡在那张该死的桌子上了。

  “你知道的，”Nero咧嘴一笑，“以前我见过你陷入一些非常棘手的境地，但这次显然是最成功的。”

  “哦，闭嘴,” Dante恼怒地抱怨道，“你是准备过来帮忙，还是继续在那儿傻站着看戏？”

  “他的要求太高了，不是吗？”Vergil用沙哑的声音评价到。

  “是啊，就好像他不清楚自己现在的样子有多好玩一样。”

  “嘿！我可就在这儿呢， y’know—”

  “他就是个被宠坏的孩子，”Vergil说道。他把Dante留在桌子上，自己走近Nero，好奇地打量那瓶红酒。Nero把它献给了他的父亲。

  “去你的，Vergil！你才是被宠坏的那个！”

  “嗯，这个，我的女朋友，Kyrie，她希望我能把这个带给你，”他解释道，于是Vergil顺势拿起瓶子看了看。

  “波尔多红葡萄酒。品味不错。”Vergil说，Nero ** _发誓_** 他从父亲眼中发现了些许赞许的神情，并且他也乐意向他展露一丝微笑，“谢谢你，Nero，请代我向你的爱人问好。”

  “Hello？你们还记得这里有个需要帮助的人吗？”Dante朝他们挥了挥空闲的那只胳膊，仿佛可以借此分散他们的注意力似的。

  “好的，没问题，随时可以为你效劳。”Nero笑着回答道。

  “我们要打开这瓶酒吗？”Vergil问道，尽管如此，可不知怎么的Nero觉得这就是个陈述句，因为他老爸已经朝着吧台的方向走去了，“今早我买了一些上好的奶酪，我确信它会很搭这款红酒。”

  “操，你敢——”Dante盯着他们，露出了难以置信的表情。直觉告诉Nero这挺恶劣的，但看着他叔叔挣扎着想把手从台球桌里拽出来，实在太他妈搞笑了。他真的不知道Dante是怎么把手塞进去的，可除了当事人以外所有人都觉得这事儿非常滑稽。Dante开始有点忧虑了。“Verge？Nero？”他略带尴尬地笑了笑，“伙计们，你们不会真的打算放着我不管吧？”

  显然，在他老爹的优先事项清单中，品尝红酒和奶酪要比把他叔从台球桌里拯救出来靠前得多。

  虽然Vergil真的有够 ** _不近人情，_** 但Nero认为这一次他做得真是棒极了。

  “嗯哼，葡萄酒和奶酪听起来很不错！”Nero愉快地说着，完全无视了Dante的存在，很明显在这件事上，他们无比默契。

  “妈的，你们就等着吧，”气氛凝固了片刻，Dante咆哮道，恰在此时，Vergil转动手腕，将木塞拔了出来，“等我出去非得揍死你。 ** _你们俩一起。_** ”

  “你大可以试试，老弟。”Vergil轻描淡写地回应着，丝毫没有顾忌这会让Dante更加恼火。他将软木塞放到吧台上，开始往杯子里倒酒，“但是首先，你需要解决目前面临的困境，我不知道你要怎样才能做到，并且不会因此弄坏你那……迷人的台球桌。”

  “那可是 ** _古董！_** 别侮辱它。你会伤了它的心的。”

  “你在地狱的时候是怎么忍受这一切的？”Nero一边接过父亲递来的酒杯，一边问道。

  “靠，拜托…”Dante大声抱怨道。

  Vergil流露出一丝会心的微笑，“为什么你会认为我能忍受呢？”

  Nero看了眼他叔，Dante则怒气冲冲地朝他投来眼光。他对叔叔一翘嘴角：“是啊，我也不认为你能忍受这个。”

  此时此刻，Vergil给他的眼神里，绝对充满了来自父亲的 ** _赞许_** 。

  

*

  

  Nero第三次意外发现他爸和叔叔正身处某个古怪境地，是在一个凉爽的秋日午后。

  他有好几个月没跟他们见面了。伴随着孩子们成长的，是愈发繁多的、仿佛无穷尽的责任，Nero甚至抽不出空来跟家人共度一段美好时光。他曾经还考虑过带上Kyrie一起来，但这或许，并不是个好主意。毕竟他唯一一次真正与父亲融洽相处，是因为Dante的手卡在了台球桌里。

  那时他们分享了一瓶波尔多红酒和一些奶酪，然后Vergil悠闲地坐上沙发，像往常一样看起了书。自那以后他便没怎么说过话。而Nero在听够了Dante的哀嚎后，不得不将他从自己的台球桌上解救出来。

  真的，他无法想象Vergil会怎么接受自己把女朋友带来见他这个事实，而且无论如何，这场景都怪异过头了——莫非要他对Kyrie说：“Hey Kyrie，这是我爸。你知道的，就是那个偷了我的鬼手、变成了一个想要毁灭世界的大魔王的混蛋，但是请放心，他现在已经冷静下来了，因为我痛打了他一顿，所以他幡然醒悟，去了趟地狱把人间从他制造的混乱中拯救了出来。”

  呃，不知为何，Nero觉得这么做不太好，对Kyrie。

  于是他又来了一趟事务所，拿着Kyrie挑选的另一瓶红酒和给Dante的Jack Daniels威士忌。Nero再一次谨慎地推开门，当确认里面似乎很安静的时候，他如释负重地叹了一口气。没有呻吟。没有怪声。也没有令人脸红尴尬的对话。

  “Dante？”他提高了一点音量，尽管Dante可能只是在浴室里，但一楼似乎真的空无一人。当然，也可能他只是出去办事，但忘记锁上他的事务所。“你在吗？”

  当他把瓶子搁到桌子上时，楼上传来一声“砰——”

  有什么东西在嘎吱作响。

  Nero皱起眉头，听得清晰了一些，他的猎人直觉却因此被唤醒，反而更加紧张了。你永远不会知道恶魔会从什么角落突然钻出来，试图一掌把你拍飞，或者用大剪刀把你的脑袋咔擦掉。

  接着又是一声“砰！”，以及重物落地和什么东西被拖过地板的声响。

  Nero眯起眼，伸手去够Red Queen，把她从背上解下来，紧紧地攥住了剑柄。他轻悄悄地往声音的源头走去，感觉那动静似乎是从Dante的卧室里传来的。

  他小心翼翼地走上楼梯，避开嘎吱作响的楼梯，在卧室门前停了下来。没了Devil Arm **[** **恶魔右腕]** ，他再也无法确定门后面会是什么，但他清楚的是，假如真的有个恶魔已经偷偷溜出地狱，企图埋伏毫无防备的Dante，那么绝对还有更魔鬼的事情在等着他们。

  ——又是一声重击。随后Nero听到了Dante咒骂了一声。他屏住了呼吸。

  “它不可能进得去，”Dante抱怨道，并且十分沮丧地呻吟起来。Nero满脑子都是“ ** _老天啊，别告诉我又是那样。_** ”

  “我告诉你不要太勉强了，Dante。”Vergil直截了当地说，听起来对弟弟的抱怨无动于衷，“但你还是这么鲁莽而冲动地闯进来，所以我们现在只能这样。”

  “对，可我真没想到会这么紧！我只是太久没做了好吗？饶了我吧。”

  “你需要充足的耐心去了解它，但就这两点而言，你都没什么天分。”

  “你是在说我不行？ ** _你伤到我了_** ，老哥。”

  Nero赶紧捂住自己的嘴，以免笑声偷跑出来。

  “Oh,”Vergil听起来像是快窒息了，好在他的声音里尚还带着一丝笑意，“老弟，你很清楚自己的天赋都点在什么上了，但肯定不是在需要耐心试验的领域，你缺少的就是这个。”

  这到底是 ** _什么意思？_** 总不会是他老爸在骂Dante是个废物……吧？或者 ** _他是在说_** Dante的那活儿？难道他们做了？这是什么奇怪的恶魔双胞胎啊？

  Nero似乎并没有真正理解他们之间的关系。有些时候，他们看起来像是因为无法忍受对方而厮杀在一起，可另一些时候，他们好像根本就离不开对方。这才是最他妈奇怪的事情。

  就像对于Dante那活儿的讨论一样奇怪。

  呃。Nero ** _真的_** 希望自己这一辈子不用知道Dante那儿到底有多大。这是一件完全不用去深究的事。

  Dante在门后沮丧地叫着，低声咒骂着。而Nero可以听见Vergil站在一旁恼火的叹息声。

  “Dante，我告诉过你不要硬塞进来，这根本行不通。”

  “得了吧，Verge，让我再试一下——”

  “ ** _Dante——_** ”

  门后传来一阵黏糊的咕啾声，以及喘息的声音。

  “该死！”Dante上气不接下气地大声咒骂起来。他接着又说，“我早说我们他妈的该用润滑油！”Nero又开始想， ** _这他妈究竟是在搞什么？_** “润滑剂会让它完美地滑进去的……”

   “好吧，Dante。”Vergil听起来已经完全放弃，开始听天由命了，“那就按你说的做。”

   “最后，拜托你稍微有点常识，老哥，把那边那瓶润滑油递给我，好吗？”

  润滑油， ** _又是润滑油。_**

  为什么总是这该死的东西。更重要的是，为什么Dante这儿会有这么多润滑油？

  呃。 ** _他其实并不是很想知道答案。_**

  Nero厌倦了不断走进这个扭曲古怪的鬼地方。他不知道那扇门后面正在发生什么，毕竟——那里面也没有台球桌可供Dante把手卡进去，只有 ** _床_** 和梳妆台，根本用不着 ** _润滑剂。_**

  值得考虑的是，他老爸和叔叔很有可能在后面做一些难以启齿的事情。而从另一方面讲，这是Nero第三次走进他唯一的家，而里面听起来像是在做爱。前面两次都是他误会了，所以这次也一定是这样，对吧？

  “只有一个办法可以弄清楚他俩在里面做什么，”他小声咕哝着，然后走上前去狠狠地用指节敲打门板，以表示自己的存在，随后推开了门，“伙计们，你们到底在干什么……”

  当一切呈现在Nero面前时，所有的语言都从他的舌尖消失了。

  Dante和Vergil一块儿坐在地板上，身旁是一堆破纸箱、塑料泡沫和一些木头。他们看起来像是在试图组装起一张结构复杂的床。但丁的膝盖上摆着两根金属杆，手里正托着一瓶润滑油。显然，他已经把某些东西挤出来了，手掌上只有一团润滑油，在阳光下闪闪发亮。

  Dante注视着他片刻，随后便扯了扯嘴角笑起来，举起干净的那只手朝他挥了挥，“Hey kid.”

  “啊, Nero,” Vergil也同他打招呼，“来得正是时候，你看起来还挺懂生活的，所以我猜你应该在组装家具方面也有一定的经验吧。”

  组装家具。

  他们是在 ** _组装家具。_**

  谁他妈会需要 ** _润滑油_** 来组装家具！？

  “Uh……” Nero说，目光转向他叔，Dante正盯着另一只手里拿着的金属片上的洞，然后开始用涂满润滑油的指头去触摸那里。

  他终于不忍直视了。

  “等等Dante，你在搞什么，别往里面涂润滑油！”

  “这玩意儿太他妈紧了，根本就没法儿拼！”Dante捡起一块金属碎片，用它比了个手势，“这到底要怎么弄？”值得赞赏的是，他那只涂满润滑油的手在碰到目标前就停下了。

  “我不清楚，但你可以试着读一下 ** _说明书？_** ”

  Dante和Vergil都一脸茫然地看着他。

  “有说明书吗？”Dante惊讶地问道。

  Vergil皱起了眉头，并把目光转向Dante。那一刻他给他兄弟眼神真是 ** _尖刻_** 到一种地步。没错，或许Nero并不能因为他爸在组装家具时不知道有说明书而责怪他——毕竟，他老爸可是真的属于死而复生之人，而且地狱里也不存在需要组装家具的时候。

  但是，Dante——他可不应该不知道。

  “你一定是在跟我开玩笑，”Nero走进房间，放下Red Queen，然后在一堆纸板和棕色的纸张中搜寻。“你到底在想些什么，Dante？你是今早醒来的时候撞到头，脑细胞全部死光了还是怎么了？”

  “Hey， ** _凭什么要怪在我头上，_** 就因为我不知道说明书？它又没贴在盒子背面！”

  “我猜说明书就在盒子里，Dante。”Vergil冷冷地补充道。

  Dante有些难为情地笑了一下：“Uh……Whoops？”

  Vergil叹了口气，摇了摇头，轻轻地用手按了按眉心：“弟弟……你有时候真是个白痴。”

  “我才不是！我只是……不知道还有说明书，老哥！”

  有时候，Nero真的很想知道他们之间究竟是一种怎样的关系。

  

*

  Nero也很想知道自己究竟是为什么，总是在最不恰当的时候撞见Dante和Vergil在搞些怪事。

  他也是真的无法解释他们的关系——不是指他无法判断，而是因为他们是他认识的唯一的双胞胎，唯一的一对恶魔双胞胎。他并不清楚双胞胎之间的关系是否就是如此，或者，他们对待彼此的方式是否有问题。

  这就是他要面对的新问题，虽然明显一点也不正常，但好在不必再与地狱里的妖魔鬼怪牵扯在一起了。

  他当然可以应付好Dante对用“润滑油能解决一切”的奇妙执着，以及他和父亲意外改善的关系。

  只不过，还需要一点时间来适应，他这么告诉自己。直到第四次他在 _Devil May Cry_ 外面，听着那带有色情意味的声音从门内传来。

  他仰头看天，叹了口气，肩膀无力地垮了下来。

  Dante这次又卷入什么麻烦了？需要润滑油吗？所以他应该带的是润滑油，而不是啤酒？

  Nero翻了个白眼，把门推开一道缝钻了进去。

  然而，当他亲眼目睹两位赤裸上身的长辈在书桌前的地板上扭打时，他还是差点管不住嘴问候出来。他进门的时候，Vergil正在扭转局势——Dante立即把腿紧紧地缠到他老爸的腰上，于是Vergil将两手平放在地板上，直到Dante试图逼近，他才当机立断地控制住了对方。他们把目光牢牢锁在在对方身上，Vergil一边喘着粗气，一边与之周旋。事实上，他们的距离近到Dante仰头就可以亲吻他。

  某种程度上，恰恰是这种过近的距离才让Nero感到不舒服。

  “Uh…”他简直尴尬得要死。

  Dante深深地吸了一口气，显然吃了一惊，随后，两双蓝眼睛一同转向了他。Vergil冷静地看着他，但眉头微微皱起，Dante眼底闪烁的则是Nero完全不能理解的东西。Nero觉得战斗的欲望在他血液中沸腾起来，刺痛着他的神经。这几乎让他本能地伸手去够Red Queen，这才是最疯狂的地方，为什么他会觉得Dante此刻想要他妈的打他？

  有那么一瞬间，Nero差点以为自己打断了什么不该被打断的事情。

  然而，Dante的目光突然又从他身上挪开了，他轻车熟路地抓住了Vergil，利用他老哥的注意力已经完全转移到Nero身上，从而置换了他们的身位。Vergil猛地倒在了地上。

  “Ha!”Dante得意洋洋地喊道，用手拍了拍Vergil身侧的地板，然后支起身来，“Dante得一分！你不该分心的，哥。”

  “这次不算，Dante，” Dante从他身上下来时，Vergil表达了自己的反对意见。他伸出一根手指，带着责怪一起指向了他的兄弟，“你作弊了。”

  “你只是输不起，全怪你让自己分了心。”Dante回击道，他笑着看向Nero，“对吧，小子？”

  “我才不要介入这件事。”Nero说道，一边举起手防御着——他还拿着酒瓶呢。

  “这是个明智的选择，Nero，”Vergil说。他握住Dante递向他的那只手，五指扣住兄弟的前臂。于是，Dante又被按倒了一次，而这一次Vergil用双腿夹住了Dante的脖子，并且往后扯住他的胳膊，以免他不会又一次借机翻身。

  Dante在地板上翻来覆去地挣扎着，试图用手挣脱Vergil的夹击，但Nero很清楚，当Vergil决心用这种手段打败Dante时，战斗就已经结束了。

  除非手握武器，或者化身魔人，否则Dante休想翻盘。

  最后，Dante拍了地面两下，表示认输。

  Vergil松开了对他的钳制，Dante坐起身来，皱着眉揉了揉胳膊：“你差点把我的胳膊拧下来。”

  “这就是你应得的。”Vergil一边说着一边从地上站起来，顺道把Dante也扶起来。

  “凭什么？！”

  “凭你作弊了。”

  “这才不叫作弊！”

  Nero很高兴自己只是见证了一场手足间的摔跤比赛。

  好吧，也许他们没穿上衣这件事的确有点怪异，好在也不算太糟，尽管他刚刚走进来时，对他们过分亲密的姿态的确感到了不适。

  现在回想起来，即使Dante和Vergil并没有做任何验证他猜想的事情，他还是在不断地得出一些肮脏的结论，这的确让他感到内疚了。事实上，如若恰好有人需要好好忏悔一下，那个人就应该是Nero。

  毕竟他才是那个满脑子变态思想、总是幻想着两位长辈搞在一起的混蛋，但显然他们什么都没做，只是过着人类世界中看起来有些惊奇的平凡生活。

  毕竟，他们已经失去对方整整二十四年了。

  当他甚至没法弄清什么才是真正的兄弟关系时，又要如何判断他们相处方式的对错呢？

 

*

 

  从某方面看来，他的家人只是有点古怪而已，所以Nero决定接受这种新生活：每当他选择去拜访 _Devil May Cry_ 都会听到一些奇怪的色情噪音。

  有时是争吵，有时则是玩笑。

  很明显，他的家人在进行日常生活时总会发出各种奇怪的声音。

*

  

  事实上，接受奇怪的家庭组成是一回事儿，而切身体验这种古怪又是另一回事。

  理论上讲，如果你在一天里多次听到叔叔在无聊至极的情况下发出色情的声音，那习惯它真的会变得容易很多。但实际上，这太难了。

  所以，当Nero提着外带的泰国菜和葡萄酒，出现在 _Devil May Cry_ 外，却听到门内传来响亮而色气的呻吟时，他唯一能做的就是努力排空思绪：没有那些糟糕透顶的事情发生，没有。

  也许Dante正在接受Vergil的颈肩按摩，或者他们又在痛打对方了。也许发出这种呻吟声只是因为他们在对战时试图争夺主导位置，因为这显然就是这对兄弟之间的常态。

  没错，说不定就是这样。Nero一边推门一边笃定地告诉自己。

  “Fuck Verge—  ** _Fuck—!_** 就这样，就—”Nero方才踏入事务所，Dante的喘息声就鲜明地传来。

  Nero以为他会看到他叔叔正在舒展筋骨，但当他扫视房间时，他看到的却是：Dante满脸通红地跪在台球桌上，赤身裸体，热汗淋漓。Vergil一手卡在他的颈后往下施压，他的脸颊便只能紧靠着绿色的台球桌面，用手指死死扣住桌沿，使劲到连指节都在发白。

  Vergil在他身后狠狠撞击着他。

  Nero难以置信地瞪大眼睛，看着他的父亲——Vergil勉强还能算穿戴整齐——正残忍地操着 ** _他的叔叔。_**

  他的脑中唯余一片空白。

  整个画面深深地烙印在他脑海中，像一颗流星迎面砸了上来，把他的理智砸得支离破碎。他突然就被它击中了——汗水和性爱的味道刺激着他的鼻腔，紧密相连的血脉则在沸腾尖叫，这种脉动里带着绝妙的欲念、力量和渴望，以及一种强烈的饥渴感，仿佛正在扣动他的Devil Trigger。

  这是他见过最他妈操蛋和恶心的事情，但最糟糕的不是他撞见他爸和他叔叔上床。

  而是，他们把这种 **感觉** 传递了他。

  这不是他想要的，他并不希望事态如此。

  他根本不想描述这种 ** _感觉。_**

  这完全越过了他的底线。

  “ ** _Oh, hell no!_** ”Nero恢复了些许理智，当即把外卖袋和酒瓶扔到了地上，怒吼道，“这他妈到底是怎么回事？！”

  Vergil和Dante突然顿住了，Dante抬起头，喘着粗气，同时睁大眼睛瞪着Nero，瞳孔中闪烁着讶异的光彩。

  Vergil横了Nero一眼。哪怕他的脸颊因为操 ** _他的弟弟_** 而有些发红，但他的眼神简直冷静和冷淡到出奇。Nero能感觉到他的父亲正在打量他，仿佛在思考该如何挽救自己的脸面。

  “Vergil——Verge,”Dante低声道，回头望着他的哥哥，“也许我们该……”

  “Yes, brother,” Vergil平静地答复道，他的嗓音轻缓而低沉，目光却未从Nero身上弹开一寸。他微微翘起嘴角，露出一丝得逞的微笑，旋即猛地顶了一下胯，再次冲向前方，撞得Dante从喉咙里挤出一声支离破碎的尖叫。Vergil坚定而强硬地操着他，迫使他更用力地抠抓身下的软垫。

  Nero的血液沸腾了。

  他双目赤红。

  转身砰地一声冲出了事务所，一句话也没撂下。

*

  “Verge——够了，停下，”Dante急促地喘息着，漂亮的身躯颤抖着，他试图把自己撑起来，但在Vergil的铁腕下，这只是徒劳无用的挣扎，“我想我们需要——oh fuck—oh ** _fuck, oh fuck—_** _”_

  “由我来决定，我们应该怎么做。”Vergil低吼着，紧握着Dante的脖颈，指腹擦过他颈后的皮肤。如他所料，他的弟弟臣服了，当他弓起身子接受Vergil对他的惩罚时，已经几乎没有什么抵抗了。

  Vergil没想到他们会被打断——主要是，不应该是因为他的儿子。

  仔细回想起来，真相暴露在Nero面前只是个时间问题，如果当真没有什么值得惭愧的地方，那又何必把它视为一个可耻的秘密，并对Nero隐藏起来呢？

  他们的爱既美妙又可憎，光荣神圣而又背德至极。可他们曾经为此而奋斗，这份爱代表着他们的一切。它将他们的本质钉死，告诉他们，这就是他们一直以来渴望的一切。

  爱上自己的兄弟并不可耻的，而回应对方的爱也同样如此。

  但Nero无法理解这些。他脸上的惊愕和眼底十足的反感都说明了这一点。

  Vergil不想让Dante目睹这些——Nero眼中满溢的厌恶；如果仅仅是因为他爱上自己的兄弟、屈从于让两人融合在一起的不可抗拒的呼唤，就要遭受这种审判，他会崩溃的。

  而在Nero眼皮子底下决定丢开脸面和Dante上床则要容易得多，尽管这多少有些不择手段——为了保护弟弟，他可能会把儿子心中对自己的敬爱烧成灰烬。

  但是，毫无疑问，如果再一次让他抉择，他还是会这么做。

  “Vergil……”Dante颤抖着轻声喊道，他的声音把Vergil带回到他身边，就像他的身体正在呼唤着他的阴茎一样。“Nero……我们该怎么办——”Vergil没让他说完自己的想法。他毫不留情地撞进弟弟的胸膛里，用比阳光更加热烈的、残酷的快感将Dante的心房烧得一干二净。

  “Dante，”Vergil用低哑的嗓音说道，他感觉高潮如同风暴将至，当Dante高声呼唤他时，这种热望变得难以忍受，他更加激烈操着Dante，让他整个人都颤抖起来。

  他们一齐抵达残酷而美妙的巅峰——荣光四射，完美无比，无耻且充满了令人窒息的惊奇，以及永无止境的快感。这就是他们祈求得到的回应。拥抱着救赎彼此。

  Nero永远不会理解这种感觉。

  他怎么能理解？他几乎就是个正常人类，可他们的爱早已迈过了人类理解的极限。这份爱，从来就不是人类能理解的。

*

  当余韵的暖流逐渐消退，Vergil会心满意足地抱起他的兄弟，带他去泡个放松身心的澡。也许他还能用手抚慰Dante完美的身躯，直到他再次硬起来，并且渴望自己的进入。

  可正相反，这会儿Dante望着他，对他说：“你得找Nero好好谈谈。”

  “我觉得他现在不太想跟我交流，Dante。”

  “趁他还没离开我们，Vergil，去吧。”

  事实上，Vergil的确可以察觉到Nero的存在，就在不远处。当他专心去感知时，他甚至可以感受到儿子身体中翻腾的血气——困惑；不确定；更像是厌恶的恐惧。这些下面则是愤怒的汪洋，正准备朝自己咆哮。

  毫无疑问，Nero并不赞同他和Dante的关系。

  Vergil不知道与这样一个已经坚定决心的人交谈的意义；当然，这次谈话十有八九会是一场徒劳的、关于罗曼蒂克和伦理道德的辩论。Nero一想到他的父亲竟敢用如此枉顾人伦的方式与他的叔叔相爱，他就会像被背叛了一样愤怒地尖叫。

  他会拒绝理解这个。

  他做不到。

  然而Vergil更了解他的兄弟，他很清楚Dante在这件事上的坚持，除非他至少试图与Nero谈一次心。

  “好吧，”Vergil终于同意了，“我会跟他谈谈。”

*

  What the fuck.

  这他妈可真够操蛋的。

  Nero真不知道该怎么去思考这件事。他甚至无法形容自己的 ** _感觉，_** 当那些残余的情绪沿着他的记忆边缘跳跃，一刻也不肯停止时，这种感觉简直强烈到令人难以忍受。他几乎没法把自己调整过来，那些可怕的背德的景象将他的理智冲刷得干干净净，让他惊诧到呆若木鸡。

  他不敢相信，他的父亲竟然在和他叔叔上床。

  老天啊。

  ** _他老爸在和他叔叔上床。_** Vergil竟然跟自己的 **兄弟** 上床。跟自己的 **孪生兄弟** 上床。

  从前他只是觉得自己有一个奇怪的家族，然而事实证明，他的家人根本就是 ** _病入膏肓。_**

  这不应该。一切看起来都那么奇怪。可是Nero很清楚，在他心底，在他的骨血深处，他似乎已经无法把他感知到的一切拨回正轨——尽管这件事错得离谱，可那种感觉依然是那么的好。

  那种超乎寻常的安然与闲适，就像他和Kyrie在一起时一样。

  虽然他们还没有真正地水乳交融过，但Nero很清楚他对她的渴望和他的爱一样深恳。她只需要用一个微笑，就可以带给他无与伦比的美好。靠近她就仿佛触摸天穹的荣光。当她跟他在一起时，他会觉得自己可能是世界上最幸运的人，这一切完美无缺。

  当时气氛正好——这倒是显而易见的——Nero站在那里，被一切他本不该感受到的色彩淹没，在所有猛然觉醒的狂热欲念和饥渴感之下，就是那种感觉。那份爱。它燃烧得比阳光更热烈，将一切洗涤得唯余明亮，而它又是无法避免的，就像黎明到来，抑或日落西山，就像他体内跳动的恶魔之力那样无情而强大。

  可这是错误的。它违背了人类的本格，破坏了血亲之间的禁忌法则。

  他不明白他们怎么能这样——他们怎么能这样注视着对方，仿佛要把对方吞噬，却完全不感到悔恨。他们怎么能如此深刻而真挚地爱着对方。他们怎么能像他需要Kyrie一样，渴望着对方。

  他倚在事务所外破旧老化的砖墙上，沮丧地抓着头发。

  “God Dammit!”

  Nero转过身来，猛砸墙面。

  甚至击碎了砖块。

  他真他妈想杀点什么东西。如果此时有一个恶魔出现在面前，Nero会毫不犹豫地拧下他的脑袋，借此把自己的注意力完全放置到另一个地方，而不是被那幽魂般的回响缠绕到窒息而亡。

  就在这时，前门打开了，Vergil走了出来，已然穿戴整齐。

  “终于搞完你兄弟了？”Nero恶毒地讽刺道。

  “看起来，你来这儿的时机……不怎么理想。”Vergil说，声音中没有一丝悔过的意味。

  “或者你也可以这样，你知道的，别用这种方式 ** _操你的兄弟。_** ”然而事已至此，再说这话根本于事无补。

  “Ah.所以这就是你为什么这么的生气，”Vergil的声音冷下来，眼神和他的表情一样令人琢磨不透，“这就是你发脾气的原因吗，Nero。”

  这个 **混账** 。

  “我要让你知道什么才叫发脾气，”Nero一边咆哮着，一边提起Red Queen朝他父亲冲去，一心想把他老爹送回地狱。然而，他发现Vergil只是平稳地反击，运用Yamoto的刀鞘进行格挡，轻描淡写地把他弹回路中央。

  Nero怒火中烧，瞪视着他的父亲，而Vergil冷静的面具终于裂开了一条缝。他皱起了眉头。

  “ **够了。** ”他命令道。

  “去他妈的！”Nero吼了回来，“这件事轮不到你来叫停！”

  他再次冲了上去，这一次刀刃与Yamato紧咬在了一起，钢铁的撞击激起了一连串金属火花。Vergil低下头来凝视他，Nero则报以凶狠的瞪视，嘴巴抿成了一条直线。他咬紧牙关，怒吼着，竭尽全力想让对方知道这事儿的严重性。

  Vergil稍微调整了一下自己的重心。Nero甚至还没来得及反应，就又一次飞了出去，这一次他在石子路上滑出去老远，最终在一堆垃圾里得到缓冲。他恼火地骂了几句娘，撑着Red Queen站起来。

  他会让他的父亲付出代价。

  Nero紧攥剑柄，挥舞着Red Queen冲向Vergil，却发现挡在自己面前的，是怒气冲冲的Dante。他怒吼着，魔化的爪子猛地格住Red Queen，震荡感一直蔓延到了骨缝里。

  “ ** _Nero，冷静点！_** ”

  他瞪着Dante，怒火冲天：“少跟我来这套！”

  “别这样，小子，”Dante的声音软下来，甚至带着一些紧张，他的眼睛就像暴风雨中的闪电一般明亮，“我不想跟你打架，小子，我们没必要这样对待彼此。还记得我们是一家人吗？”

  “家人。”Nero怒极反笑，“ ** _家人_** ？你和Vergil也是一家人，可是 ** _你们在跟对方做爱！_** ”

  “你说的很对，Nero，”Vergil尽可能地让自己的语气平复下来，是Dante把他从同样的愤怒中拉出来的，当他的手掌依靠着他的肩膀时，他不得不平静下来，“就像你说的那样，我们就是在‘干’对方。”

  “但这是错的，”Nero说，随着战斗欲的退却，取而代之的是更加令人沮丧的东西，无助感淹没了他。他往后退了一步，“你分明知道这是不对的，可是你还是这么做了。你得病态到什么地步才会操自己的兄弟？你们可是 ** _亲兄弟。_** ”

  Dante怔了一下，眼里闪烁着惊讶和伤感。他看起来像是被伤到了，Nero没预料到会是这个结果，好像他真的很在乎Nero会怎么看待这件事一样。好像…Nero的看法对他真的很重要似的，Nero总觉得对Dante来讲，没有什么是真正重要的。

  但是，这种神情很快就消失了。

  取而代之的是无所谓的假笑和耸肩。

  “我能说些什么呢，Kid，”Dante慢慢地后退着，解除了魔人化，“罪名成立。”

  Vergil用力抓住Dante的肩膀，坚定地把他从那糟糕的境地中拉了回来，而将自己置身于Nero和Dante之间。他看着尽管匆忙穿上了皱巴巴的衣服，但仍然衣冠不整的Dante，说道：“你先进去把自己收拾好，brother。剩下的交给我，我会跟这孩子说清楚的。”

  “可是……”Dante看了Nero一眼，脸上忽地闪现了一种不安定的神色，这让Nero突然难受起来。

  他沉默地看着Vergil举起一只手，遮住了Dante的脸，让他的弟弟把注意力转回到自己身上：“Dante，他是我的儿子，这是我的责任。”

  Dante点点头，他显然还很不安，却把余下的话咽了回去。“好的,”他不情不愿地说，然后再次望了Nero一眼，转身进了屋。唯有这次，Nero从他的脚步声中听出了前所未有的沉重，这使得他们之间的关系愈发紧张起来。他不明白究竟是怎么演变成现在这样的——为什么他突然为此感到 **内疚** 。

  “Nero，”Vergil平静地说。Nero看着他，不知为何从中觉出了犹豫和担忧。“刚才，你说我和Dante之间的关系是‘错误的’，但是请告诉我，为什么我深爱我的兄弟，就是错误的呢？”

  Nero没想到他的父亲会问这样的问题。完全打了他一个措手不及。

  “我从未说过爱他是错误的。”Nero反驳道。

  “可你认为我不应该跟他上床。”

  “Well……yeah,” Nero拧起眉头，“我能肯定地讲，你不该这么对你的弟弟。”

  “我知道你将Kyrie视为亲人，然而你依然深爱着她，并且希望将这份爱进一步升华，不是吗？”

  Nero呛了一下：“What？！别把我和Kyrie跟你和Dante相提并论！这完全不是一个概念！”

  “不是一个概念？难道你不是跟她一起长大的吗？没有跟她生活在同一间屋子里？她没有叫过你哥哥吗？”Vergil微微皱起眉头，Nero觉得自己像是在无边的黑暗中挣扎，毫无希望可言。

  在很久很久以前，当他们还都是孩子的时候，Kyrie的确这么叫过他。

  “那是在我们——”在他们相爱、并且明白他们的关系远超兄妹关系之前——事实上这个比喻并不恰当，因为Nero是被收养的，他们之间根本没有血缘关系。

  “在你们意识到，你们有多么地爱对方之前？”

  Nero点点头。

  “可你的确与她亲如手足，你并未否认这一点。”

  “但是我们没有血缘关系。”

  “血缘又有什么关系？”Vergil问道，“这有什么关系呢？你斩钉截铁地告诉我的那些道德法则，是非对错，都是由人类书写制定的。但我和Dante并不是人类，Nero，即使我们是，我确信我们仍然会找到前路。”

  这是一剂苦涩的良药。难以理解。

  但Nero很难否认他的确产生了更多的同理心，这或许能够改善他对教条和情感的认知。

  “为什么你能确信如此呢？”

  “正是因为我们拥有彼此，才能变得如此完整。”Vergil言简意赅道，“他是我缺失的另一半灵魂，我则是他的。我们降生于世的唯一目的就是爱着对方。Nero，我并不指望你能接受这个事实，但我希望你可以试着去理解。”

  即使Nero可能永远也不会完全理解拥有灵魂的另一半是什么样的感觉，或是这两兄弟是如何像情人一样拥抱彼此的。但他的确明白爱一个人意味着什么，以及那种被爱冲昏头脑的感觉。他很清楚爱上一个人会把自己变成什么样，你甚至愿意以爱之名去做任何事情。

  他知道当他站在那里，亲眼目睹他的父亲和他叔叔之间那种背德的爱情时，他究竟是什么的感觉，并且从他的血脉共鸣中体味到了这种感觉。

  “好吧，”Nero终于妥协了，“好吧，虽然我不能说我真的明白，但我会尽力去理解的。”

  Vergil看起来吃了一惊，甚至像是彻底松了一口气，仿佛他并没有真的期望Nero会试着理解。直到此刻，他的神色才放松下来，温和了不少：“谢谢你，Nero，这正是我希望的。”

  “嗯啊，放心好了，”Nero一边抬手挠了挠后脑勺，一边尴尬地咕哝着。他瞥了大门一眼，然后沿着街道慢慢退去，“我想我该走了，因为，uh，你可能得去，你懂的。”他咳嗽了一下，“收拾残局。”

  Vergil轻轻地发出了近乎愉悦的声音：“我建议你下次想来的时候，提前打个电话。”

  “Yeaaaaah,” Nero欣然同意，“我进来的时候可能需要把脑海清洗一遍，至于，爸，你们好歹把门锁上吧？”他突然意识到自己向老爸提了什么意见，然而Vergil只是若无其事地望着他。“好吧，算了，当我没说。只要……呃，下次…锁上门…”

  跟他爸说干他叔叔时要怎么做可真他妈的不可思议。

  Nero觉得他可能有点越线了。无论对谁。

  然而Vergil看起来只是有点被逗乐了：“放心好了，Nero，我相信我和Dante今后会更加谨慎的。”

  “好吧好吧，我们能不能别再谈这事儿了？我的意思是，这已经够奇怪的了，你毕竟是我爸，我真的从一开始就不想知道你的性生活。”

  Vergil微微扬了扬眉，随后笑起来：“正好，我们再也不用谈论这个话题了。”

*

  Dante站在浴室里，感觉时间凝固了起来。

  他无法从Nero的神情中逃脱出来——嘴角难以掩饰的不适，以及那从那孩子的嗓音中清晰可闻的厌恶。

   ** _你得病态到什么程度才会操自己的亲兄弟？_**

  当他与Vergil重逢的那一刻，他就知道自己完蛋了，他能感觉到的唯有血液中越来越难忍受的渴望，这种渴望像燎原之火，席卷而来，将他体内的一切都点燃，直到他被血脉的搏动触醒，轻而易举地栽进他哥哥的怀抱中，在他的亲吻下坠入万丈深渊。他渴望他，却又很清楚这完全是错误的——有悖伦理。

  他不应该希望自己的兄弟以同样的方式渴求他，但他就是无法阻止自己。他仿佛是被某种不可见的力量驱使着走向它的。Vergil就是那股致命的吸引力，而Dante只能敞开心扉，任他肆虐。

  当他拥抱哥哥的那一瞬间——如此美妙的瞬间——他才重新体验到完整地活着的感觉，从那时起他就知道他陷进去了，除此之外，别无所求。

  可这是一种病态心理。这是错误的。

  Dante的某部分理智劝说他阻止这一切。真希望他能够完整地诞生，可以不再爱着Vergil，不再那么需要他。希望这是他可以轻而易举就做出的选择。

  但他对哥哥的爱从来就不在选项之中。

  他们就是天生一对。

   ** _你很清楚问题所在。_**

  就好像Nero已经忘记了过去的五年。就好像他根本就不在乎这一切——他们一起经历过的一切，他们并肩而战的所有战役。Dante甚至允许Nero开创他自己的 _“Devil May Cry”_ 分店。在Nero知晓他们的血缘关系之前，他们就是一家人了。

  但就在刚才，Nero看他的眼神就像他多年在教堂中看到的一样——像在看一个怪物。

  Dante突然被悔恨击沉了。他应该知道在Nero面前要更加小心。他应该预想到以那孩子的性格，当然会来看望他，尤其是当他心血来潮，开始时常拜访之后。他不应该让自己如此得意忘形，以至于忘记锁门——这件事不应该暴露在Nero面前。

  Dante当然清楚，这孩子永远都不会理解，更不要说接受事实了。

  “我在外面都能听到你在想什么。”Vergil的声音飘过浴帘，吓了Dante一跳。他伸手去够洗发水，然后往自己掌心里挤了一大团。

  “Wow，没想到你的泡沫洗发水会这么发出这么大的声音。”Dante在轰鸣的水声中慢吞吞地说。

  Vergil没有回应任何一个问题。至少不是马上回应。Dante可以听到他老哥脱衣服的声音，他的腰扣碰撞的叮当声。过了一会儿，Vergil拉开浴帘，走了进来，拉近了他们之间的距离。

  Dante正忙着在头发上打出泡沫，而不是转向他的哥哥。

  “ ** _Look at me, Dante._** ”

  “嗯哼，等一下，”Dante说，他的手指正埋在满是泡沫的发间。

  他的哥哥在他身后叹了口气，Dante感觉Vergil把手指放上了他紧绷的肩膀，在他转过身之前，Vergil的双手就已经向上滑动，轻轻地把他的手指从头发上拨开了，并且接替他把洗发水涂抹到头发上，指腹缓慢地在头皮上摩挲。

  Dante几乎要呻吟起来了。这感觉真他妈的爽。Vergil一向很擅长这个。

  “Dante，”Vergil轻声说，一边按压着他的头皮，“你知道Nero不是那个意思，对吧？”

  Dante的眉毛轻微抖动了一下，无法克制地紧闭双眼：“我们真的还有必要谈这个吗？”

  “你在难过。”

  “我好得很。”

  “我可不这么认为。”

  Dante不明白为什么Vergil还不肯就此罢休。他宁愿不去思考这样一个事实：他的侄子认为他跟唯一的血亲就是两个互干的变态——好像这是现在唯一能够定义他们的名词。

  “Dante, look at me.”

  Vergil沾满泡沫的手滑下来，捧住他的脸，Dante不情不愿地睁开眼，可当他看着他的兄弟如此热烈而温柔地凝视他时，他的心脏跳得像是要蹦出来。

  “一切会好起来的，”Vergil说，“Nero可能不能明白我们的关系的本质，但他说他会尽力试着去理解。”

  “他说我们很变态。”

  “他只是生气了，并且感到很困惑，于是说了些言不由衷的话，”Vergil想要打消他的疑虑，但显然Dante并不相信。

  “我不清楚，可听起来他对我说的时候，是认真的。”Dante用力咽了一口水，一边伸出手来握住哥哥的手腕。“我们应该更小心的……”他的声音在水中沉没，目光从Vergil脸上滑落下来。

  “Dante，你真的认为我们能永远守住这个秘密吗？最终，真相总会浮出水面的。”Vergil说道，“我们不该为此感到羞耻，不该为深爱对方而感到耻辱。”

  Dante抬眼望向Vergil：“我不是这个意思，Verge……我并不为我们的爱感到羞耻，只是——Nero还没做好了解这件事的准备。”

  “那么请你告诉我——Nero什么时候才能准备好知道这个？一年？还是五年？一个人真的能做好准备，去发现唯一与他们有血缘关系的人彼此相爱？”

  Dante微微拧了一下眉：“Well，我想，当你这么说的时候……”

  “我很高兴Nero现在知道了真相。尽管我必须承认，对他来讲，这或许并不是最好的了解方式，但至少我们可以坦白我们的关系，”Vergil边说边用湿润的拇指抚摸Dante的脸颊，“我们不必在家人面前隐藏这个事实了。”

  “他真的说过他会试着去理解吗？”过了片刻，Dante问道，一颗象征希望的火种在他胸中点燃。

  Vergil柔和而满足地微笑道：“是的，Dante，他真的这么说了。”

  Dante松了一口气，他往前走了几步，双臂环绕着他的兄弟的腰，把脸埋在Vergil湿漉漉的颈窝。他的哥哥立刻回搂住了他，直到此刻，Dante才感觉自己的世界恢复了正常。

  “我真的以为我们失去他了，Verge。”Dante在享受了温暖片刻后，低声承认道。

  Vergil伸手抚过Dante的脊线，温和地回击着：“我认为这完全是无稽之谈，那孩子可比我们两个加起来都要坚强。”

 

*

  尽管Nero也许永远都不会理解Dante和Vergil那种相爱方式，但他清楚的是，他们的确 ** _深爱彼此。_** 他猜想，如果他必须在他们上床或者试图杀死对方之间做出选择，那么，或许他们选择拥抱对方，而不是拥抱暴力这件事，并没有想象中那么糟糕。

  只要Nero再也别听到或者看到这个过程，他便开始觉得这倒是可以学着接受的事儿。

  毕竟，所有古怪的家庭就是相似的，而他的家庭只是碰巧在这方面要更胜一筹，但他至少拥有一个家。

  这才是意义非凡的地方。

*

  后来，当Nero再一次决定要来看望他们时，他首先拿起电话拨通了一个熟悉的号码。

  电话铃响了两下，接着一个熟悉的声音响起：“ ** _Devil May Cry~_** ”

  “Hey Dante，我待会儿会过来。答应我穿好裤子，行吗？”

  电话那头沉默了很长一段时间，随后Dante响亮而不加掩饰的笑声从电话线上爆发出来：“好的，别担心，Kid，我会告诉你爸爸的。记得带点啤酒过来，好吗？”

  “我会的。（ ** _I always do._** ）”

 

 

**FIN.**

  


End file.
